callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead In Her Sights/Transcript
Custcene Pavelovna: 'My name is Tanya Pavelovna. We had little idea the Nazi invasion had pushed as far as our village until the night we woke to the sound of tank tracks grinding in the distance. Tank shells sent my neighbors scurrying for cover, and in the chaos I was separated from my parents. The next day I was rescued by soldiers with the Red Army. I was 25. During my first skirmish our squad was cut down, and I escaped into a collapsed building, where I took a sniper rifle off the body of a fallen comrade. My father's voice guided my aim as I cut down my first four Germans with that rifle. My skill was reported to HQ and I was assigned as a sniper and sent to Stalingrad. I've been hunting Germans ever since. They took my family and my home, and I intend to take their lives. Gameplay 'Pavelovna 3rd, 1942 Soviet Union Pavelovna and Sokolov overlooks a group of German soldiers speaking with her sniper rifle. 'Sokolov: '''You've got a clear shot. What are you waiting for? '''Pavelovna: '''An explosion. We need something to cover the sound of the rifle. '''Sokolov: '''Ah. '''Pavelovna: '''And if I shoot enough of these Germans, they'll send a tank to come looking for us. Then we'll need to cover our sapper on the street so he can place a land mine in its path. This is it. Always try to shoot the officers first. ''At the same time of an explosion, she shoots a German officer, and another yells something. 'Pavelovna: '''Let's relocate. ''She moves to a different window and begins sniping the Germans outside. Whenever she shoots from one window too long. 'Sokolov: '''We should move to a different window.; Tanya, move!; They've seen us. ''Whenever she moves to a different window. 'Sokolov: '''They've lost sight of us. ''Pavelovna kills 8 soldiers, and a German tank rolls towards the building. 'Sokolov: '''There's a tank coming! ''She shoots the 3 soldiers riding on the tank and the tank continues moving towards the building. 'Sokolov: '''The sapper, he's making his move in front of the tank! ''The sapper places a land mine in front of the tank, which destroys it. Kirelenko joins the two soldiers. 'Kirelenko: '''We need help! The Germans are advancing on our tank depot, at the old tractor factory. Come with me! ''They exit the building and take cover behind a tank in the street as a German tank fires on them. 'Sokolov: '''There's no way we can get past that tank. '''Kirelenko: '''We have to go down into the sewers. ''They enter a destroyed building and approach a pot hole. 'Sokolov: '''This is awful. '''Kirelenko: '''Start with shallow breaths. You'll get used to the smell. ''They enter the sewer and fight through. 'Sokolov: '''Stay close. To survive, we must work together. ''They exit the sewers. 'Kirelenko: '''There is a small tunnel ahead. You'll have to crouch to get through. ''They go through the tunnel and reach a bridge. 'Kirelenko: '''The trench to the factory should be around here somewhere. ''At the end of the area is a ladder. 'Sokolov: '''Climb down the ladder. The factory is just past this hole in the wall. ''They go down the ladder and reach the tractor factory. The level ends.